


Tonight

by OnLittleWings



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Shameless fluff and make out session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnLittleWings/pseuds/OnLittleWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannah deserves someone better and Sam desperately wishes she could be that someone. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight

Sam watches with a heavy heart as Hannah runs from the room, clinging desperately to her shirt to keep it from slipping off her shoulders. 

“You guys are jerks,” she looks pointedly at each of them, “you know that?” She doubts they'll listen and, right now, she doesn't even care; all she wants to do is find Hannah and make sure she's okay. She storms out of the room and slams the door behind her. These people are not her friends, not after tonight, not after what they did to her best friend. Every one of them knows how she feels about Mike and they use it against her, to humiliate and upset her. 

_Jerks_ , she thinks, _Hannah deserves so much better_. 

_Someone like you?_

She sighs and tries to ignore that particular thought, one that has hounded her for years. Hannah wasn't interested, that much she knew; her best friend was either oblivious or playing dumb whenever Sam tried to flirt, to make her see how she truly felt. Though that didn't stop her from trying, from time to time. She wouldn't give up _that_ easily. 

She carefully approaches Hannah's closed door and knocks. 

“Go away,” she shouts and it hurts Sam to hear the pain in her voice. 

“Han, it's me,” she pleads, “please, let me in.”

She waits for what feels like an eternity before she hears the click of the door unlocking. Hannah stands before her, her eyes red and puffy, tear streaks staining her cheeks; Her expression isn't one of sadness, but that of betrayal. 

“Did you know about this?” she shouts and Sam takes a step back from the door. 

“Han, I swear, I didn't know, not until it was too late to stop them...” Hannah closes her eyes and sighs as she retreats back into her darkened room. The blonde quickly follows after her, closing the door behind her. “I tried to find you... , I'm so sorry, Han.”

Her friend sits on her bed and hugs herself, her shoulders shaking with every sob. “I'm such an idiot,” she sniffles, “I'm so dumb. Sam's heart breaks for the woman she loves and she knows she has to do something, anything, to make her smile again. She sits on the bed beside her and pulls her hair out of her face before lifting her head up, but the brunette won't meet her eyes. 

“You deserve so much better him,” that thought from earlier returns, but she ignores it again. “You're too good for him,” she speaks softly, wiping the wet trails from her face. 

Hannah finally looks up and Sam is lost in her beautiful brown eyes, eyes that hold such sadness. Her hand caresses Hannah's soft cheek, and tough she wishes this moment would last forever, she knows it has to stop, before she does something stupid. She tries to pull away but Hannah holds her their with her questioning gaze, her eyes desperately searching Sam's for something, she doesn't know what. Sam closes her eyes tight and tries to ignore how fast her heart is beating and how her stomach has twisted itself into knots. _Hannah has no idea what she's doing to me_ , she sighs. 

Her heart almost stop entirely when soft lips press against her own in a shy kiss. She doesn't want to open her eyes for fear that she will wake up, but Hannah's voice grounds her. “Oh god... ,” she breathes as she pulls away from Sam, “Sam, I'm so-” 

Whatever she was going to say is cut off as Sam closes the distance between them and kisses her again; there is no hesitation this time, it is filled with all the desire she has kept hidden. Hannah grips her sweater tightly and takes the lead, pushing Sam down onto the pile of assorted cushions covering the bed. Sam runs a hand through her brown locks and pulls her closer with the other. She knows she should stop; she feels like she is taking advantage of her friend, but she can't stop when this is all she's wanted for so long. 

She rolls them over and straddles Hannah's hips; she wonders briefly if this is going too far, but the lust in her dark eyes takes away whatever fear she had. She slowly opens up the buttons on her shirt and pulls it as far down as she can. Hannah's breathy moans fill the room as she explores every inch of caramel skin, leaving a burning trail of kisses in her wake. 

Hannah tries hard to stifle a yawn but it doesn't go unnoticed and Sam pulls back to see the sleepy expression on her face. She looks to the clock on the bedside table and feels terrible when she sees how late it is. Her face heats up with embarrassment at her lack of self control and she gently climbs off the brunette. “I'm... sorry, Han. I should let you sleep,” she moves to get off the bed, stopping when her sweater catches on something. She turns to find Hannah clutching her sweater tightly, her eyes pleading with Sam. 

“Don't go,” she almost begs, “lease, just... stay with me tonight.” She pushes off the cushions and pats the bed beside her, her expression a mix of fear and hope. Sam climbs into the bed beside her and smiles contently as she feels gentle arms pull her close and feels her deep breaths on her neck. 

Come morning, they will have to talk about what happened and figure out where to go from here. Sam fears that she will want to forget it, to pretend it never happened, and she will do whatever it is Hannah wants, even if it breaks her heart.

But tonight, in the arms of the woman she loves, she can't find it in herself to care what the dawn will bring.

**Author's Note:**

> Because everyone needs a little love, especially Hannah. She really did deserve better.


End file.
